Una belleza sutil, un deseo abrumador
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Mis ojos vuelven a chocar con los suyos, aunque no puedo ver el ojo izquierdo con claridad debido al cabello que lo cubre, aun así, siento la electricidad de aquel choque recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Es deseo, lo siento bajo mi piel, esa atracción pura por aquel chico. [Convocatoria MidoHimu Day] / Lime. Sexo Oral. Ooc (probablemente). Fic sin editar.


**Notas del fanfic:**

¡Hola pipuuul! Vengo hiperventilada porque ganó Chile~ ¡Oh sí! Y con estas ganas, he venido a cumplir. Porque con todo lo que tenía que hacer en el instituto no había tenido tiempo, y de pronto ¡zaz! Vi que el evento es hoy y asdsaddsadsa Leana escribiendo en menos de 2 horas. Pero este par me inspiró. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo concentrada en sólo una cosa, esto es memorable. Y bueno, ya comprenderán que los errores serán varios, pero es que el plazo, el plazo...

En fin, todo esto es culpa de Syarehn y Cadiie, nenas, no es que yo sea de fácil convencimiento, es mi amor por ustedes lo que no me deja decirles que no –inserte corazón- Así que con 28 minutos de atraso desde Chile, intento cumplir y les mando un besote.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Kuroko no Basuke es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, y esta historia participa en la convocatoria "MidoHimu Day"._

 **Avertencias:** Lime. Sexo Oral. Ooc (probablemente). Fic sin editar.

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Este fic se desarrolla alrededor d años después de salir de la escuela. Los personajes ya están en la Universidad, pero sigue el leve contexto de la serie.

* * *

 **Una belleza sutil, un deseo abrumador**

 **-.-**

 **Please wrap your drunken arms around me**

 _Por favor, abrázame con tus brazos alcoholizados_

 **And I'll let you call me yours tonight**

 _Y dejaré que me llames "tuya" esta noche_

 **-.-**

Lo primero que siento es el sonido de la música taponear mis oídos con ese "pum pum pum" de fondo. Sigo caminando mientras me abro paso entre la gente que se mueve al ritmo de la música, que apenas puedo discernir.

Por fin llego hasta la barra y tomo asiento sobre el taburete soltando un leve suspiro, tocándome el bolsillo derecho para sentir el duro relieve de mi objeto de la suerte para este día: una figurita tallada en madera de un gato.

Se me acerca el barman con una sonrisa amable y le pido un _Mediterranean Martini_ para comenzar la noche. No soy muy bueno con el alcohol, pero esta noche necesito relajarme y estoy muy consciente de que para ello necesito un pequeño "incentivo". El chico llega con la bebida y me la llevo a los labios. Lo primero que siento es el sabor fuerte del Martini, luego el pequeño gusto que dejan las hierbas aromáticas, para luego dejar un sabor cítrico cuando se desliza por mi garganta.

Ni siquiera sé que hago en un lugar cómo éste y todo por culpa de Takao. Curso mi cuarto año de medicina y estoy a una semana de que comiencen los finales, es por ello que según el azabache, debo relajarme. Dice que estoy de muy mal humor últimamente, y que divertirme no me hará mal. Entonces, ¿Por qué hacerle caso al idiota de Takao? Pues porque dicen que divertirse y despejar la mente justo antes de un examen difícil potencia a las neuronas y tengo menos posibilidades de quedarme en blanco.

Además, a él le ha ido muy bien en su curso de enfermería y se la pasa con Kagami. Así que aquella teoría tiene que tener altas posibilidades de ser verdad.

Eso no evita que me sienta un poco nervioso, no he venido con un objetivo claro, solo quiero beber un poco y ver qué sucede luego. No me destaco por ser un chico "divertido", y eso es porque suelo estar muy enfocado en mis objetivos y no me desvío del camino.

Sí, tengo un mal presentimiento… quizás salir esta no fue la mejor decisión…

Cuando me giro sobre el taburete mis ojos hacen contacto con los suyos. No puedo discernir su color, ¿serán café? Pero parecen brillar bajo las luces de colores. No puedo quitarle la vista de encima y es porque tengo la sensación de que lo he visto antes. Su cabello negro cubriéndole un ojo… ya lo sé. Él es el amigo de Kagami, ese chico que conoció en América y que jugaba en el equipo de Murasakibara cuando aún íbamos a la escuela.

¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿4 o 5 años? Pero él parece el mismo, un poco más alto quizá. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que lo estoy mirando fijamente, mierda. Vuelvo a mi posición lentamente, para no hacerlo tan obvio, y vuelvo a beber del vaso frente a mí.

Quizás no se dio cuenta. Aunque debo admitir que ese chico es muy atractivo, cabello negro y ojos claros, no es muy común.

Ya llevo un vaso y medio dentro de mi sistema, y la verdad no me siento muy diferente. Definitivamente, esta noche no tendrá gran relevancia. Volveré a mi departamento, me bañaré, me iré a dormir o quizás repase un poco de mis apuntes.

—Hola —escucho a mi lado, su voz es alta, para hacerse oír sobre la música, pero aun así es suave.

—Hola —respondo mirándolo y pestañeo un par de veces, admito que estoy sorprendido, no creí que este chico se me acercaría.

—No te había visto por aquí antes, ¿es la primera vez que vienes?

—Así es. —Asiento mientras respondo, dándole otro sorbo a mi vaso para terminarlo—. Este… ¿quieres un trago?

El azabache sonríe, un gesto liviano, pero mostrando sus blancos dientes, y puedo sentir mi estómago sufrir un remezón. Lo interpreto como sin sí y le hago un gesto al barman para que se acerque.

—Lo mismo de antes, ¿y tú…?

—Himuro —responde y frunzo el ceño levemente—. Mi nombre es Himuro —aclara—. Y quiero lo mismo, gracias.

Asiento y el barman comienza a buscar las botellas para preparar los tragos frente a nosotros. El silencio reina hasta que termina de servir y se aleja. Himuro toma el vaso y le da un sorbo, para luego girar en el taburete y apoyar los codos sobre la barra. Su posición es relajada, pero con estilo, el chico se ve malditamente elegante e imagino que sería así aunque se acostara sobre la barra sin zapatos.

—Eres amigo de Takao, ¿cierto?

— ¿Conoces a Takao? —Pregunto tragando el licor y mirándolo extrañado.

—Así es, frecuentamos los mismos bares y un día arrastramos a Kagami con nosotros —me cuenta mirando hacia la pista de baile sin mucho interés, parece que sólo quiere observar.

—Y ahí se conocieron, sí. Había olvidado ese detalle. —Claro, Takao me había hablado de Himuro, pero no había unido los hilos antes porque, la verdad, el asunto no es de su incumbencia.

Su mirada regresa a mí, y gracias a la luz de la barra puedo ver sus ojos con mayor claridad, parecen ser verdes, pero de una tonalidad algo opaca, un color extraño, sutil, como todo en él.

No puedo resistirme a observar todo de Himuro, sus ojos de párpados caídos, lo que relaja su mirada; su piel clara, contrastando con su cabello negro, y ese lunar sobre el pómulo derecho. Su cuerpo, largo y delgado, aun así masculino, puedo notarlo bajo su chaqueta de cuero negro, que está abierta, dejando ver la fina playera de color blanco que se pega a su abdomen.

Mis ojos vuelven a chocar con los suyos, aunque no puedo ver el ojo izquierdo con claridad debido al cabello que lo cubre, aun así, siento la electricidad de aquel choque recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Es deseo, lo siento bajo mi piel, esa atracción pura por aquel chico.

Él lo percibe, lo sé cuándo su sonrisa se acentúa y, dejando el vaso con el licor sobre la barra a medio beber, comienza a caminar hacia la pista. No sé qué sucede, pero me levanto y lo sigo. Maldita sea, el movimiento brusco ha hecho que el mundo me dé vueltas levemente, tres vasos de _Mediterranean Martini_ no son para confiarse, aun así mantengo la mirada sobre él.

La invitación a seguirlo es clara, se gira para verme un par de veces y me doy cuenta de que su intención no es bailar, no, él sale por la puerta del costado del local, pasando a la gente que baila a nuestro alrededor.

Y ahí estoy, apoyado contra la fría muralla de un sucio callejón, al costado del contenedor de basura para no ser vistos y me parece el escenario perfecto para una mala película porno, de esas que veía en la secundaria, con la luz parpadeante y todo.

Pero todo eso se vuelve nada cuando Himuro acerca sus labios hacia los míos, poniéndose de puntillas y tirando levemente de mi playera negra. Me inclino y su boca roza la mía con una sutil invitación y entonces caigo en la cuenta de lo "suave" que es, y de lo arrollador de ese efecto.

Su lengua moja mi labio inferior, adentrándose lentamente y me dejo llevar, tanto por el alcohol, como por el contexto, y por supuesto, por él. Abro mi boca y lo dejo pasar, encajando nuestros rostros. El beso es lento pero húmedo, su lengua se frota sobre la mía con insistencia y eso provoca que se me erice la piel. Alzo las manos, acariciando sobre sus ajustados jeans y colándolas bajo su playera, dejándolas sobre sus caderas y sintiendo los oblicuos bajo mis palmas. No quiero avanzar, solamente quiero sentirlo así, lento.

Himuro pega más su cuerpo al mío, girando el rostro para profundizar el beso y cierro los ojos al entregarme a las sensaciones. Entonces se aleja y por fin soy consciente de sus manos tras mi cuello, jugando con los cabellos de mi nuca.

—Me gusta —suelta, y paso mi lengua por mis labios sintiendo la ansiedad asaltarme—. Me gusta la forma en que me miras…

—Midorima —digo, queriendo escuchar mi nombre de sus labios.

—Midorima…

Himuro sonríe lascivo y lo veo descender pasando sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Queda de rodillas sobre ese sucio suelo y lo observo atento, presintiendo lo que hará y deseando que lo haga, y con ello en mente, siento el escalofrío en la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

Desata el cinturón, bajando en cierre, y cada acción me produce un escalofrío de ansiedad. Sus dedos fríos rozan mi piel cuando baja mi bóxer. Su mirada se alza y me hace tragar duro mientras toma mi pene aún sin endurecer en su totalidad y lo frota con insistencia, arriba y abajo, lento, tocando la punta con el pulgar, repitiendo el desliz y apretando de vez en cuando.

—Uhmn. —Pronto se endurece y el calor se expande por mi cuerpo, siendo el punto de inicio aquel trozo de carne.

Lo veo sacar la lengua y humedecer sus labios, no quiero perderme detalle alguno, así que me levanto la playera al momento que su boca atrapa mi pene y siento el chupetón sobre la cabeza de este. Mierda, estoy demasiado excitado.

Aprieto la mandíbula y entonces Himuro mueve su rostro, metiéndolo hasta el fondo y el calor me abruma. Se siente bien, caliente y suave. Su lengua se mueve con experticia, haciendo que aferre la mano libre en la dura pared que me sostiene, pero entonces la acerco hacia su cabello, sintiendo el contraste, es suave y brilla bajo la tenue luz sobre la puerta del club al costado.

Himuro saca mi pene de su boca y lo levanta para deslizar la lengua desde la base hasta la punta. Succionando por el costado y arrancándome un jadeo ronco. Acaricio su cabello casi por reflejo, fascinado con su textura e instándolo a seguir.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiendo mi miembro mas en su boca, y me recibe con una succión incluso más fuerte. Estoy demasiado excitado, demasiados estímulos, comenzando por este azabache entre mis piernas.

—Vamos, Midorima —dice llamando mi atención y lo veo sonreír mientras frota mi pene frente a su rostro—. Córrete en mi boca.

Otro gruñido y mi pene se endurece aún más entre sus dedos. Se lame los labios con una mirada triunfal y trago duro.

—Himuro…

En realidad no hay nada que decir, solamente quiero sentir su nombre deslizarse por mi boca.

Su boca se mantiene alrededor del glande, atrapándome con su húmedo calor, y su mano se mueve sobre el resto del eje con movimientos bruscos. Me masturba sin piedad, quiere hacerme terminar y no puedo aguantar mucho, porque el calor y su lengua jugueteando sobre el agujero de la punta se sienten increíble.

Muevo al mano con un movimiento indiscreto, quizás se moleste, pero el placer y el alcohol tiene mis pensamientos revueltos. Levanto el cabello que tapa su ojo izquierdo y su mirada se topa con la mía. Y aquella belleza me arroja al vacío de un orgasmo inminente.

Me corro en su boca y lo veo juntar las cejas cuando el líquido sale. Pero cuando se separa traga con un sonido que me estimula de nueva cuenta y pareciera haberlo disfrutado.

Himuro se levanta mientras me arreglo el pantalón, aun jadeando. Lo observo de reojo, enciende un cigarrillo y suelta el humo alzando la mirada hacia cielo estrellado.

—La luna se ve hermosa —dice e imagino su bella sonrisa.

Me acerco a su lado rascándome la nuca, pero sólo por esta noche no pensaré, sólo me dejaré llevar. No sé si sea por el Martini, por el orgasmo que aún me aturde, o por ese chico de una belleza singular, ya nada de eso me importa. Entonces suelto—: desde mi departamento se puede ver incluso más clara.

Himuro se gira dándole otra calada al cigarrillo. —Siempre he querido hacerlo frente a la ventana de un edificio alto.

Una sonrisa se dibuja sobre mis labios, la primera de la noche, y arreglándome la playera comienzo a caminar, y esta vez, es Himuro el que acepta mi invitación.

Definitivamente, esta salida ha sido una muy buena decisión.

 **-.-**

 **And if you give me what I want**

 _Y si me das lo que yo quiero_

 **Then I'll give you what you like**

 _Te daré lo que te gusta_

 **-.-**

 **Avril Lavigne - Give you what you like.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué puedo decir? Demasiadas imágenes sexys y mensajes-testamentos con Yukino, que hablando de crack, me invitan a este evento solo 2 días después.

¿Es el destino? No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que el crack me está poseyendo. Oh sí, baby, ven a mí (?)

Ojalá les haya gustado y lo demás lo dejamos a la imaginación e.e

Saludos y besos de mora~


End file.
